A Drunken Encounter
by ThatShadeWolf
Summary: What does Izaya have in store for Shizuo when he shows on his doorstep drunk and disorderly. Shizuo later figures out his feelings for him in this wonderful romance story warning there is yaoi which is guy on guy if you don't like it then please don't read it M for obvious reasons plus language contains lemon complete
1. The first sighting

Just a quick author's note, I don't own Durarara the credit goes to whomever made it (because I have absolutely no clue who) plus if I did I'd be making another season not just sitting here on my bum typing.

_not relevent to anything: the porksteak is making me unable to focus...you have no idea how good this smells right now...I'm *heh* drooling it smells so good. (ten minutes later) WOOHOO FOOOD! (about an hour and 20 minutes later) yummie!_

Warning: This contains yaoi you don't like it turn around and walk away because this is not for you

Chapter 1:

It was dark out when Shizuo stepped out of his house, he turned and went to lock his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Filled with curiosity and anger he turned to see who had the nerve to touch him when most ran. It was none other than Izaya, the wretched flea, there was something about him that wasn't right. It was by the way he was leaning and eyes shut tight like he was on an Earth sized Gravatron, it was obvious that he was wasted. "Shizu-chan." _Ugh why did you show up flea?_ He thought angrily. "What!?" Shizuo demanded with a tone that stated he was five seconds away from clocking him right in his oh so perfect jaw. "Can I stay the night with you?" Izaya whined eyes shut tight. "Hell no I'm going out, just go home!" He said and attempted to push past him who in turn pushed back toppling them over. "Hey watch what you are doing flea!" Shizuo whispered harshly his face growing red as a rose since Izaya's hand was on his groin. "You were the one who pushed me." Shizuo sighed not liking the point the flea just made, though that didn't excuse him from pushing back. "Though you didn't need to fucking push me back!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "But you were going to shove past and leave me." The tone in Izaya's voice was going to be the end of him. "Of course I was! You're drunk and I don't like drunks!" Shizuo hissed again recalling the night he almost got raped in an ally by a drunk gay man. Though now that he thought about it seeing Izaya drunk made him happy; maybe it was that he was now vulnerable and unable to fight back and attack. He made his way out of underneath the light figure above him and lifted him up easily bringing him inside happy he didn't lock the door and that his brother left ages ago. He strode over to the couch and dropped him on it hoping he didn't bounce off of it. "Do you need anything while I'm out?" He asked his voice deep. Izaya promptly shook his head. "I'm fine." Shizuo smiled and walked out the door locking it behind him. At the store Shizuo picked up some milk, alcohol, some condoms, and a few frozen pizzas, he paid for everything and strode casually to his car. As he sat behind the wheel, after loading the car, he stared at the box of condoms. As he stared he had nasty little fantasies playing through his mind, poising himself over Izaya's slim figure, them both naked as Izaya's legs gripping his waist pulling him closer panting his name. As if to discard the thought he threw the box into the back of the car not caring if they stayed on the seat or not. After starting the car he drove home not caring about his seatbelt at the moment, when he was inside he saw Izaya's small figure sprawled out on the floor snoring quite loud for his size. "There is absolutely no way in hell I'm going to get his ass awake to move him, I should just leave him." He put everything away and sat on the white couch opposite Izaya's sleeping body and entertained himself by watching him sleep. Growing bored he then turned on the television to a randomly selected channel and let his eyes slide closed.

So there we are chapter one complete (there is more done just need to type it up and edit) reveiws are welcome...as are criteques even though I am a pretty good writer on my own and am in school on top of that...hope you enjoyed my first one up here! ^_^ until next time my lovlies (so can't spell right now)


	2. A mental confession

**_OK so here we go i don't own Durarara...if i did there'd be yaoi and another season (if there is a season two let me know please)_**

**_warning yaoi which is boy on boy you don't like then this isn't for you._**

**_another unrelevant note...the spaghetti sauce smells so good i'm drooling again...though i have coffee to tame me...oh also i'm going to have a friend read over this..._**

**_hope you enjoy this..._**

Chapter 2: A mental confession

Shizuo's eyes opened to Izaya's face right square in his vision his nose touching his. "Now that you're awake…what are you going to make me for breakfast?" Izaya asked clasping his hands together like a five year old at Christmas would do. Shizuo calmly stretched and kept staring at Izaya with tired eyes. "You are perfectly capable of doing that on your own, and if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Izaya pouted and yanked Shizuo off of the couch. "Ow…Fine! I'm awake you prick, now get away from me!" Izaya giggled and skipped into the kitchen. Shizuo picked himself off the floor his rear sore from the short fall. Going into the kitchen he found a happy Izaya gathering the ingredients for waffles, he saw the multiple ingredients for three different kinds of waffles and sighed running his hand through his bright blonde hair. "Izaya only one flavor for waffles alright." Izaya's giddy features turned to look like he just stepped on his cat. "B-But I love all of them…please Shizu-chan let me have all of them." He pleaded cutely causing Shizuo to sigh and run his hand through his messy hair again. "How about next time I make you breakfast you can choose one of these flavors alright." He felt ridiculous talking to a grown man like he was five. "Alright. The chocolate chips come first alright." The cute tone in his voice made him smile and he made enough for them both to have since he didn't want to be rude and not eat. When they finished their silent meal he went over to the couch he slept on and plopped down and searched for the remote. Once the remote was found he turned on the television and put it on a random channel. Izaya casually made his way over to Shizuo and plopped down on his lap not caring that his seat's mind was now racing wildly. "What ya watchin' Shizu-chan?" A hidden purr was in his voice seeming he was happy at how frantic Shizuo now was. "A show, what are you doing?" As Izaya was facing away from Shizuo he couldn't see the smirk on his features. "Just getting comfortable, your lap is so fucking lumpy." To emphasize his point he squirmed his ass as if he was shifting to get comfy. Though little did Shizuo know Izaya had a crush on him since Masaomi introduced them. "Fine but if you're going to sit on my lap then you can't squirm alright." Izaya nodded and took the remote flipping the channel to one of a comedy. Tossing the remote on the table Izaya curled up on Shizuo's chest and sighed. "I'm gonna take a nap, so don't do anything to me alright." He just rolled his eyes and watched the show chuckling at points. Suddenly Izaya started to shift bumping repeatedly against his groin and what happened next was so fast Shizuo couldn't get his facts straight. Izaya's groin pressed against his own turning Shizuo on. He then flung Izaya off and tried to rush off to his room when he felt arms wrap around his waist to grip the bulge in his pants. His legs buckled and curled up resting his forehead on the floor as Izaya snickered.

_**so that's it for this chapter...i'm off to go eat...stay tuned to see what Izaya does to Shizuo...or if something even happens...you don't know where i'm going with this...unless you are psychic**_** :P**


	3. realization

**hello my lovlies (god i still can't spell that word) sorry it took me a while to update the story, i had final exams to take care of...i couldn't afford to fail Chemistry. I had a D in there. But all is good tomorrow starts the new semester.**

**Still the same thing I don't own Durarara or there'd be a second season and a bunch of yaoi with Izaya and Shizuo...i really think they'd be the best pairing. (hell i don't even own Izaya's coat which i want so badly) **

**This contains yaoi...which is boy on boy...and even if it is badly written it is still yaoi :3 (why i had to say the last bit i don't know)**

"Let me go Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he felt sly hands go to the button on his jeans. _Don't tell me he's going to rape me!?_ Shizuo frantically thought he then felt Izaya's hands go after his zipper yanking it down. Izaya's nimble, and experienced, fingers pushed onto the top of his pants sliding them down to his ankles. Feeling a sob well up in the back of Shizuo's throat he desperately wanted to beg for him to stop. "I-Izaya-" He froze as Izaya's unexpectedly warm hand slid in his underwear only to brush against his member. "I've always wondered what you felt down there Shizu-chan, you're even shaved down there." Izaya purred and Shizuo whimpered his voice unable to comply with his brain's commands. Another chuckle from Izaya, and he gripped his hard length pumping him hard. "A-Ah, I-Izaya!" Shizuo badly wanted to scream out at Izaya to stop being it wasn't right what he was doing. Yet at the same time he wanted to tell him how good it felt, what Izaya was doing felt way better than something he could do by himself. "Do you like it Shizu-chan. I've been dreaming of this day you know." Izaya stated the last sentence proudly like it was something completely normal. "N-N…Stop it NOW!" Shizuo shouted, gasping as Izaya's finger slid over the sensitive slit. "What…Shizu-chan doesn't like my hand job?" Izaya paused pulling his hand out of his underwear. "I guess you don't deserve it then." Izaya turned from him. "I'll just give it to someone who's more deserving of it then Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed at Izaya's overreaction. "Izaya. It's not that, it's the simple fact you pounced on me, and forced me to be touched by you. Don't you think anyone who had that done to them would react the way I did?" He sighed moving a bit closer to Izaya. "If you really wanted to do something to me, like touch me or fuck me or whatever the fuck your plan was. I suggest you do it in such a way to where I won't freak out." Shizuo smiled softly for a few seconds. "C-Can I at least get rid of your erection?" Izaya asked hoping for a 'yes'. "No" Shizuo said standing up and pulling up his pants. "But why not Shizu-chan." Izaya whined. "Because!" Shizuo said getting fed up with Izaya's persistent nature. "Tell me." Shizuo let out a large sigh his anger boiling inside of him. "Tell me now Shizuo!" Izaya half yelled. "BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW GET OUT!" Shizuo screamed at Izaya. "W-Why?" Izaya said the tears that were in his eyes were in the sound of his voice. "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" Shizuo bellowed moving towards his freezer wanting to chuck it at the pesky flea. Izaya's eyes went wide and he ran out of the house as fast as he could. Calming down Shizuo went to take a cold shower in attempt to wash off any of the memories of what just happened. After the shower Shizuo then walked to his room, still naked, to go relieve his burning erection.

**11 months later**

It was November now and Shizuo's life was devoid of everything Izaya. No one spoke of him, he never saw him anywhere, and he never heard from Namieh his assistant. Normally he wouldn't have cared about anyone, but since this was the pesky flea he was actually worried for once in his life, other than with his younger brother. Deciding to call he paced around until someone picked up on the other end, but it wasn't Izaya who answered, it was Namieh. "Hello this is Izaya Orihara's residence can I help you?" Came the rehearsed phrase from the slim figure on the other end of the phone. "Hey Namieh is Izaya there?" Shizuo said heart pounding fearing the worst. "Why hello Shizuo-san. I'm afraid Izaya isn't available." When she uttered that sentence he feared the worst. "What do you mean Izaya isn't available!?" Shizuo said picturing Izaya hanging from his office window by a noose.

**Has Izaya hung himself and going to make Shizuo do the same to be with him…I don't know so just bare with me as I update this.**

**though i actually do know what happens but i'm not going to tell you...you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter.**


	4. helpfulness

**ok so here it is...the next chapter however is still being typed, i don't have much time to type these things out...err...write them out...i write them then type...pff alright so here you are lovliess (still can't spell it if you can't tell by it being spelled differently each time i try)**

**Disclaimer i still don't own Durarara...it's not like i could purchase it in the span of a few minutes, not even purchasing the cosplay stuff.**

**this contains yaoi...you don't like don't read...**

**i'm off to go finish writing the next one...it might take a day to get it finished.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Don't tell me Izaya committed suicide!" Shizuo shouted making Namieh pull the phone from her ear. "Calm down Shizuo-san, Izaya is in bed asleep, he's sick." Feeling a surge of relief wash over him Shizuo couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Shizuo-san? I'd like it if you could come over and help me take care of him." Shizuo's heart skipped a beat when she asked but he quickly regained his composition and smiled to himself. "Of course I'll come help you out, anything for a friend. Give me a bit to get over there." He hung up the phone and tossed it into the couch scrambling to get ready to take care of Izaya. Once he reached Izaya's house there was a note on the fridge saying that Namieh had something important come up and she had to leave. "Hmm…just me and Izaya? She seriously trusts me enough to leave me alone with him. Smart girl, I was planning on kicking her out if she was still here." Sure that the bag he sat on the counter wasn't going to topple onto his toes if he moved away from it he went to see how Izaya was doing. With the list of things to do in hand he sat gently on the edge of the bed reading it over. When he reached the bottom he almost shouted and threw the note aside, biting his lip he read it slower to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. 'You are going to have to stay over at Izaya's during the night because he will get worse since he gets really cold at night, so it is a good idea for you to sleep in his bed with him.' _You seriously want me to sleep with him!?_ "Namieh I'm thirsty." Izaya mumbled sitting up slightly. "Sorry she had to leave, so I'm here to take care of you while she's gone." He got up and got what Izaya wanted, walking back into his room he saw that Izaya was sitting up all the way and he caught a glimpse of his lean chest. "Are you…naked under there?" Shizuo said jokingly and Izaya nodded throwing Shizuo off. Shizuo brushed the thoughts away and gave Izaya the water, after Izaya finished drinking the water he handed it back to the blonde man sitting next to him. Looking into his lap Izaya cleared his throat a bit. "D-Do you know why Namieh left?" Izaya asked hoping Shizuo didn't kick her out. "She didn't say, all she said was it was important. You know I could have refused coming over to help her." Shizuo left the room to make something to eat. The rest of the day flew by and before he knew it Shizuo was sitting in a chair seeing if Namieh was lying about having to sleep with Izaya at night. After about ten minutes Izaya started to shiver and whimper. Slipping out of his clothes Shizuo quickly slid in bed at the same time scooting Izaya over so he had room. After the covers were back to the way they were Shizuo could feel Izaya move closer to him despite how dark it was in the room. Shizuo felt Izaya wrap his arms around his stomach, felt his legs press up against his back and then unexpectedly felt his member press square against the middle of his back.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ok so i know where this is going...you might not...unless you pre read this in my school...which is unlikely...no one has read it...up to this point on paper...**

**reviews are always welcome and i thank the one person who did...though i still can't remember who introduced them...even though i still think it was Masaomi...oh well...oh and sorry they are so short...they are one sheet of paper front and back when i write them...but don't worry the next one is longer which is why it's taking me so long to write it**


	5. The Drunken Encounter

**alright my lovelies (got it this time :D ) here we go this didn't even take all day to finish...the next one will though be glad i got three up in a day...but it will take me longer with the new semester classes starting tomorrow**

**still don't own Durarara cosplay or otherwise**

**this is yaoi don't like yaoi or Shizaya pairing then leave now and please if you didn't know this was a yaoi by reading just the story bit then you are hopeless...that is all**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shizuo pretended not to notice when Izaya pressed against him though his mind agreed to leave the subject his member didn't for it grew hard and his mind then raced full of fantasies and dirty thoughts. Forcing his eyes shut didn't help either, it plunged him into sexual fantasies as fast as doing a cannon ball into water. Shizuo knew the inevitable was coming so he went to Izaya's kitchen and drank the entire bottle of vodka he brought in less than half an hour. He stumbled back into Izaya's room and yanked the covers off of Izaya looking his body over hungrily. He knelt by the unusually low bed and took Izaya's medium sized member into and started to pump it slowly earning a small moan from Izaya's soft-looking lips. As Shizuo grinned he pressed his lips against the tip of the head earning the slightest of shivers. Now that his mind was fully satisfied that Izaya wasn't going to wake up he engulfed his member into his mouth. That was when Izaya's eyes flew open as he took in a big breath of air. This didn't stop Shizuo it only made him go deeper onto his member, making the frail body arch as moans escape from his lovely, lovely lips. Izaya entwined his hand into Shizuo's soft blonde hair pulling his head farther on him as he thrust up into his mouth making him deep throat him. The sweet moans that came from Izaya let Shizuo know that he was doing something right and the feeling made him not want to stop sucking Izaya. When Izaya's body started to tremble that was when Shizuo pulled off and pushed Izaya on his back who had sat up to get a better view. He climbed on top of Izaya and kissed Izaya's soft lips pumping his half hard member. It was during this time that Izaya was really unsure of whether he should let Shizuo continue ravishing his body or if he should force him to stop, when the doubt was erased by Shizuo rubbing their members together. Izaya moaned and started to thrust with Shizuo making a succulent 'thwaping' sound. This time when Izaya's sweet moans reached Shizuo's ears it didn't push him harder it only made him almost go over the edge so he stopped. "Wh-What's wrong?" Izaya asked as he panted hard. Shizuo didn't answer but he flipped over onto his back and let out a large sigh with a 'huff'. Izaya followed suit by flipping onto Shizuo. "Come on Shizuo you can tell me if there is something bothering you." Whenever Izaya called Shizuo by his real name instead of Shizu-chan one knew he was genially concerned of the larger more angered man. Shizuo was unable to meet Izaya's gaze so he pulled him closer and kissed him. Since Izaya wasn't sure how long he'd have Shizuo like putty to shape in his hand he decided to let Shizuo do what he wanted. Shizuo flipped back over pinning Izaya underneath him and started to kiss his neck. As he was kissing him he lifted Izaya's perfectly shaped leg into the air, his lips parted with Izaya's neck and his hand ventured its way down from Izaya's stomach to his ass letting his finger probe at Izaya's entrance. His finger slipped in then out letting his thumb have enough room to rub over the entrance he was about to invade. When he was done massaging the outside he slid a finger in him and started to thrust them in and out to massage his insides. "Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya gasped at the feeling of Shizuo's finger being thrust inside of him. "It's alright Izaya." Shizuo seductively replied. Izaya whimpered as he felt Shizuo add a second and third finger. "It will all be over soon." Izaya knew he was talking about the pain. After a while Shizuo pulled out his fingers and gently pushed his tip in making Izaya cry out in pain. "Don't let your body stiffen it will hurt worse if you do." Izaya nodded and let his body go limp as Shizuo started to gently thrust in and out. "Feel better?" Shizuo asked panting a bit as sweat dripped down the middle of his back. "Y-Yes Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned. The next half an hour or so were filled with the bed squeaking and both Izaya and Shizuo's moans. It was only after midnight that Shizuo said something. "I-Izaya-kun, I'm cumming!" With one last thrust he filled Izaya up as Izaya came on his chest collapsing on his Izaya's chest he fell asleep warm in their semi sticky embrace.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**so what did you think...just so you know this is NOT my first time writting a sex scene...though this is the first time writting one that isn't in a roleplay (over internet one not the sexy one with sex...nu) with another person help make it right...though i am a good writer so that helps to make up for my short commings with writing sex scenes by myself.**


	6. Confessions

**so here is the last part...and thank you to KuroyoruX09 for the idea for this part...if you hadn't given me the idea it would have taken me a week to finish this story... :D so i'm thankful to all the people who stuck it out till the end...by the by...i take requests so feel free to private message what it is to me...and if i have seen the show (even if it was only the first episode) i might take it up...i'm alright with everything...so yea...hope you enjoy**

**still don't own Durarara**

**and i listened to Fix You by coldplay the entire time i wrote this...there is yaoi so if you hadn't noticed by now i'm not going through the entire speal again...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shizuo woke up in the morning devoid of any clothing and with Izaya missing. Without bothering to put any clothes on Shizuo bolted out of Izaya's room just as Izaya hid the birthday cake in the fridge. "Sh-Shizu-chan I didn't expect you awake for another hour!" "WHERE WERE YOU!?" Shizuo bellowed furious that Izaya went out when he was sick. "Well I was feeling better so I decided to go out for a walk." Izaya lied as his eyes shifting everywhere but on Shizuo's features, big mistake. WHAM! Izaya got smacked upside his face with a bar stool. Tears fell from shocked eyes and Shizuo dropped the stool mad at himself for making Izaya cry. "I-I'm sorry Izaya, I didn't mean it." Before Shizuo could comfort him Izaya ran to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Shizuo sighed and rummaged through the fridge and found the birthday cake. "Happy Birthday Shizuo!" Shizuo read aloud to himself. "He knew it was my birthday today, that should mean there is a card as well." After searching for ten minutes Shizuo found the card. "Shizu-chan, I hope today goes well for you. I promise I'll be good for this day and forever. I'll tell you your present, it's me. I love you. -Izaya" Shizuo then teared up over the last words. "I-Izaya. I'm so sorry I didn't know." Determined to make things better Shizuo grabbed the cake along with the card and went towards Izaya's room. Kicking down the door he found Izaya sobbing on his bed. _No way I'm backing down now._ Shizuo concluded. Shizuo then sat the cake and the card down on Izaya's desk and then went to hug Izaya from behind. "Izaya…I love you, and I'm sorry I hurt you, you just worried me." Shizuo said choking back his tears. Izaya then turned to face Shizuo and kissed him hard so happy Shizuo felt the same way he did. "Now…to make it up to you…" Shizuo trailed off and stripped off all of Izaya's clothes, got up and grabbed the cake. Smirking Shizuo rubbed the cake all over Izaya's body making sure to get the tip of his member. Satisfied with his work Shizuo then shoved his fingers into Izaya's mouth and as Izaya sucked them he licked all the cake off of Izaya's body. After Izaya was good and clean Shizuo proceeded to enter him. It took half an hour to reach their orgasms and scream out each other's name. Flipping off of Izaya Shizuo sighed. "I love you Izaya." Shizuo said closing his eyes. "Happy birthday, and I love you too Shizu-chan." Izaya said snuggling up to his new found partner.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**there you are my lovelies hope you enjoyed...**

**enjoyed and want another story: then private message me a request or follow me to be updated with more yaoi yumminess.**

**now for random conversation with me and the characters...**

**Shizuo: *Blushes* WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WRITE THIS SHIT**

**Me: *ducks as my desk chair gets thrown out the window into the snow* STOP THROWING MY SHIT OUT OF MY ROOM *angry eye***

**Shizuo: *meep* *calms down***

**Me: and besides, yaoi is very popular, if i wanted to get noticed very fast for my lovely writing skills, which i do, all i would have to do is write a yaoi between a pairing of two guys and wait...and to prove this fact one day i got over 150 veiws/visitors on this and over 200 on the first part...so yea...shut up i know what i'm doing**

**Izaya: I agree with her...yaoi is popular and...I quite frankly enjoyed the story.**

**Shizuo and I: THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR GAY!**

**Izaya: *chuckles and continues petting Nuki (my black cat) as he sucked on a candy cane***

**welp that was all...hope you enjoyed...shadey out! ;)**


End file.
